


А где же Айзек?

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Крис приезжает в Бейкон-хиллс, почти у каждого есть к нему один вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А где же Айзек?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K.E.N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K.E.N).



Крис не хотел возвращаться в город, в котором погибла вся его семья. Он специально улетел даже не в другую страну — на другой континент! Но даже там его нашёл Скотт Маккол, который прислал ему смску. Серьёзно, только Маккол мог рассказать о воскресшей и творящей всякую херню Кейт в _сообщении_. И, тем не менее, Крис вздохнул, купил билет и отправился в родную, но уже не столь любимую как раньше, Калифорнию. 

За то непродолжительное время его отсутствия в Бейкон-хиллс успело многое поменяться. У Скотта появился первый (и пока единственный) бета, с которым он носился как с писанной торбой, разве что в одной кровати не спал; вялотекущая личная жизнь Стайлза внезапно забила бурным фонтаном, сметая на своём пути все законы логики и здравого смысла; Лидия активно постигала свою силу, задвинув на задний план все романтические отношения (чем вызывала недоумение у всей школы); Малия быстро учила жизни в социуме, особое внимание уделяя человеческим взаимоотношениям (в основном высокому рейтингу и с младшим Стилински); Кира явно испытывала какие-то романтические порывы к Скотту, на которые тот отвечал взаимностью, пока в поле зрения не обнаруживался его новый бета; Дерек терял силу из-за Кейт, а вокруг творилась сплошная чертовщина с чередой убийств. Всё изменилось, только Питер остался прежним (и тут Крис вполне искренне испытал радость, потому что хоть что-то в этом мире остаётся неизменным) и по-прежнему был саркастичным маньяком-социопатом с манией величия. 

Вообще, будь Крис чуть менее ответственным, он бы не вернулся в Бейкон-хиллс никогда. Но он отчего-то чувствовал необходимость помочь всем этим детям, которые слишком быстро вынуждены были повзрослеть. А ещё он должен был оказать посильную помощь шерифу и Мелиссе, потому что прекрасно знал, как страшно быть родителем ребёнка, который постоянно с кем-то сражается. 

Криса все встретили хорошо и даже радостно. А потом каждый, абсолютно каждый из знакомых ему подростков и некоторых взрослых, посчитал своим долгом задать один и тот же вопрос. 

— Мистер Арджент, — буднично начал Скотт, пристально следя глазами за пробегающей мимо Кирой. — А где Айзек? 

— Что? — удивился Крис, который вообще оказался рядом совершенно случайно.

— Ну, вы же вернулись, — пояснил Маккол, — а Айзек нет. Он остался один во Франции? 

— Там сейчас безопасно, — пожал плечами Крис.

— Точно-точно, — закивал Скотт и перевёл на Арджента виноватый взгляд. — Извините, мне нужно срочно отойти. 

Крис даже не успел на это ничего ответить: Маккол унёсся в направлении школьной раздевалки, где минутой ранее скрылся Лиам. "Из Скотта выйдет неплохой альфа", — подумал Арджент и пошёл дальше по своим делам. 

Следующей интересующейся была Лидия. Она появилась рядом совершенно незаметно и неожиданно, застав Криса в компании чашечки кофе и яблочной булочки с корицей (Арджент любил сладкое, но об этом мало кто знал, потому что брутальный охотник с, например, банановым мороженым или какой-нибудь разноцветной сладкой ватой смотрится не так уж и брутально). 

— А где Айзек? — спросила Лидия, даже не утруждая себя приветствием.

— Во Франции, — спокойно ответил Крис, надеясь, что на этом все вопросы закончатся. 

— Хорошо, — отстранённо кивнула Лидия, находясь будто бы и не здесь. — Скоро вся стая в Европу переедет.

И спокойно встала и ушла. Раньше Крис бы удивился такому поведению Мартин, но теперь Лидия слишком интенсивно взялась за изучение собственных сил, так что удивляться было нечему. Вполне возможно, что девушка и сама не осознавала задаваемые вопросы. 

Кира, столкнувшись с Крисом возле школы, смущённо улыбнулась, тихо поздоровалась и отвела глаза. Наверное, она просто не знала, о чём с ним можно поговорить, ведь знакомы они почти не были. И всё же…

— А где Айзек? — спросила Юкимура. 

Крис вздохнул. Даже этой девочке, знакомой с Лейхи пару недель, интересно. 

— Во Франции, — отозвался Крис, ускоряя шаг.

— Один? — удивилась Кира.

Крис не ответил, так что Юкимуре пришлось только удивлённо смотреть ему вслед. А вот от Мелиссы, с которой они столкнулись в магазине, просто так уйти не получилось. Всё-таки Арджент испытывал перед ней лёгкое чувство вины за то, что его семья постоянно пыталась убить её сына. Мелисса Крису обрадовалась, ободряюще улыбнулась, вспомнив Эллисон, и предложила выпить кофе. Крис согласился и даже по-джентельменски заплатил за даму. 

— Я так рада, что вы вернулись, Крис, — вздохнула Мелисса. — Мы с Джоном конечно стараемся помочь мальчикам как можем, но взрослый мужчина с оружием явно лучше медсестры. 

— Я думаю, им достаточно вашей поддержки, — сказал Крис. 

— Это так, но максимум, что я могу сделать, когда нападают на моего сына — не лезть ему под руку, — с сожалением покачала головой Мелисса. — Джон хотя бы может защитить Стайлза, а я, получается, не могу защитить Скотта. 

— Ну, возможно это и правильно, — протянул Крис. — Сначала мы защищаем своих детей, потом они начинают защищать нас. 

Мелисса кивнула, вздохнув. Некоторое время сидели в тишине (относительной, конечно, в уличных кофейнях вообще редко бывает тихо). 

— Кстати, а где Айзек? — спросила Маккол, вызвав у Криса тяжёлый вздох. — Как мальчик всё это пережил? 

— Уже оправился, — отозвался Арджент. — Остался во Франции. 

— Совсем один? — изумилась Мелисса. — В другой стране? 

— Нет, там есть те, кто за ним присмотрит, — покачал головой Крис. 

— Ох, тогда хорошо, — тут же успокоилась Маккол. — Оно и к лучшему, на самом деле, незачем ему во всём этом участвовать. Если бы у меня была возможность, я бы тоже Скотта куда-нибудь отправила. Вот только некуда. Да и не поедет он. 

Крис сочувственно похлопал Мелиссу по руке. Они посидели ещё некоторое время, а потом разошлись каждый в свою сторону. 

С шерифом Крис столкнулся опять таки случайно (он тут со всеми случайно сталкивался. Маленький городок, вокруг одни знакомые, что уж сделать). Тот пожал ему руку и осведомился о дальнейших планах. Узнав, что Крис собирается оказать им посильную помощь, шериф успокоился.

— Очень вовремя, на самом деле, — сказал Джон, — у нас тут опять твориться чёрте что. А как там Айзек? Он во Франции остался? 

— Нормально Айзек, — отозвался Крис.

— Вот и хорошо. Может Стайлза тоже куда-нибудь отправить? — сам у себя спросил шериф и, пожав руку Криса ещё раз, отправился в участок. 

Крис же пошёл к Дереку, прекрасно зная, что тот тоже поинтересуется насчёт Лейхи. И вряд ли от него можно будет отговориться простым "нормально": даже перестав быть альфой и вообще теряя свои силы, Дерек воспринимал Айзека как свою бету. Вот только в лофте Дерека не оказалось. 

— Он на свиданке с наёмницей, — пропел со второго этажа сладкий голос Питера, а через секунду по лестнице спустился и сам его обладатель. — Но ты можешь посидеть со мной, подождать. 

Крис скривился, явно не испытывая энтузиазма принимать приглашение. Питер улыбнулся ещё слаще и стал совсем уж походить на маньяка со стажем. 

— Крис, а Крис, — снова заговорил Хейл, когда Арджент собрался развернуться и уйти. — А куда же это ты увёз нашего милого Айзека? Увёз и не привёз обратно. Мне начать волноваться за мальчика?

— Мальчик спокойно гуляет по Парижу, — огрызнулся Крис. — И даже если бы и нет, то я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты можешь волноваться хоть за кого-то, кроме самого себя.

— Ну вот что за люди! — всплеснул руками Питер. — Все делают из меня какой-то преступный элемент. А я разве плохой? Меня просто не поняли. 

— Действительно, — согласился Крис. — Все просто не оценили твоё желание убивать.

Питер тонко улыбнулся и помахал Крису рукой, когда тот вышел за дверь. С Дереком пересечься в тот день так и не удалось. Зато на пути внезапно попался Стайлз, что-то высматривающий под капотом своего джипа. Пришлось остановиться и помочь. 

— Привет, мистер Арджент, — бодро поздоровался Стилински. — Как у вас дела? 

— Прекрасно, — ответил Крис. 

— Я так и подумал, — закивал Стайлз, — у нас тут у всех замечательно идут дела. Все мои друзья в списке смертников, представляете, как чудесно? Иногда мне кажется, что самыми умными из нашей компании внезапно оказались Уиттмор с Лейхи. Нет, действительно, только они успели вовремя сбежать на другой континент от всей той фигни, которая здесь твориться. 

— И ты даже не спросишь у меня, как там Айзек? — уточнил Крис, который уже буквально ждал этого вопроса. 

— Да я и без вашего ответа знаю, что неплохо, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Так получилось, что я, видимо, единственный из всех интересующихся знаю, что есть интернет, а в интернете есть прекрасные социальные сети, спасибо Цукербергу за фейсбук и Дорси за твиттер. Кстати, а вы знаете, что эти два чудика встретились?

— Какие чудики? — удивился Крис.

— Ну Джекси с Айзеком, — терпеливо пояснил Стайлз. — Они там совместных фоток в инстаграм накидали и вообще живут походу в вашем доме. 

Крис посмотрел на Стайлза как на пришельца (не слишком удивлённо, Арджент видел достаточно сверхъестественной фигни, чтобы сильно удивляться каким-то пришельцам). Стилински, поймав взгляд, пожал плечами. 

— Ну это же Бейкон-хиллс, — усмехнулся Стайлз в лучших традициях Махилани. — Тем более, Дэнни как раз поехал утешать Джексона. У него там кризис ориентации. Итан, как я полагаю, тоже там где-то рядом: они с Дэнни ещё не до конца прояснили свои отношения и дальнейшее будущее. Кстати, Девкалион, говорят, решил так же посетить Европу и отправился к родственникам в Италию…

Крис покачал головой и вздохнул. Иногда ему хотелось просто оставить всё и свалить куда-нибудь в Антарктиду…

— Кстати, а это правда, что где-то там кто-то нашёл оборотней-пингвинов? — спросил Стайлз, громко захлопывая крышку капота. 

…хотя лучше сразу на Луну. Ну что б наверняка.


End file.
